Rational Reasoning
by phakno
Summary: /Re-L&Vincent\ She couldn't run from this man, not even if she tried.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Ergo Proxy.  
But that would be pretty awesome wouldn't it?_

-

Rational Reasoning

-

**Oogway Ascends: Hanz Zimmer/John Powell**

**-**

Her scent carried in the breeze, something he'd never miss, but something he'd rather appreciate selfishly. Tactical motives kept him stationed at the back of the ship; he didn't want to bother her now, not after her only family had perished. It was hard to see her in such a fashion, sad to watch her deteriorate with no hand to help. The dulling glare in her eyes hovered over the horizon, blankly muting any and every word he could possibly say.

"She's sad." Pino kept to her work, not looking up from her crayons to spare him the subtle hint.

"Huh?" Re-L was gone from his vision, replaced with the infected auto-reiv.

"She's sad; you need to talk to her so she'll be happy." The cheer in her voice had not died down, if anything, her experiences indulged on her happiness and brightened it.

"I can't Pino," he almost whined, _almost_, "she'll get even madder."

"No she won't."

He frowned at her, confused. "How do you know?"

"She just won't."

He mumbled something, almost growling before he took a deep breath and wandered in Re-L's direction, making small movements to avoid the avenger within. A small hint of confidence in his ivy toned eyes, seeing and hearing only her.

She kept her focus in the distance, barely sensing his presence behind her as she wondered wearily about her only friend, now buried six feet under. "Iggy…"

"Re-L?"

Immediately her mood took a turn into the wrong, pushing her eyes to narrow and a tight scowl sewn to her lips. "What do you want?"

He flinched mildly at her harsh tone, saddening at her disapproval, hoping she could get used to him. "How are you?"

She eyed him from a corner, glaring dangerously. "What's it to you?"

He struggled with words for a moment, not believing that he had to explain such a situation. "Because I care Re-L."

"Tch. Yeah, right." Never in her life had she dealt with someone who _cared_. Someone who wanted to hear what she had to say and why she had to say it. For nineteen years she was talked down to by soulless statues and her decaying grandfather, never had she dealt with a person to care so much as to wait on her hand and foot, to listen to her tale. It was his love that drove him to such incredible heights, his love for her, one that she refused to admit that she returned. "Just leave me alone." Her back was all she allowed him to see, not daring to turn around and show off the stinging tears making their way down her empty cheeks.

"But, Re-L…"

"I said _leave_." He sighed and marked his awkward drift towards Pino, slouching and slumming his way into a minimal depression. It wasn't a shock that she was naturally cold, he observed enough of her to understand that any human contact was void in her ability, but could it really take _that _long to warm up to somebody? From his perch at the wheel he could see her hair sway, he could see the shake under her skin, he could see her tears running down her face; and he desperately wanted to be the one to stop them.

"It's not your fault you know." The auto-reiv remained at his feet, still not looking at him, still coloring.

"'eh, Pino?"

"She's sad because she thinks you killed him, but she knows it wasn't your fault."

He let go of his hold and squatted down to her level, tilting his head momentarily to convey his confusion. "What do you mean?"

Pino huffed and lifted up her creation to his level of comprehension; a girl, a boy, and a heart in the middle. "She's sad because the person she loves killed the other person she loves." It took him a few minutes to realize that she was talking about Re-L's subconscious state. It didn't take much to recall that memory, the Proxies entourage had attacked her and Iggy took the brute of it all. Of course, subconsciously, it could have been his fault; if he hadn't starting this whole thing, if he hadn't stopped where they did, if he hadn't left and left her with no option but to follow…

"I'm tired."

He snapped out of his trance and looked to the source, watching Re-L's form disappear into the common area of the Rabbit. "Wait, Re—." Unfortunately, she slammed it before he could finish. Pino wordlessly looked up at him and followed Re-L's example into the common area, dragging her coloring gear with her and slamming the door just as hard. It was obvious that her mocking skills never intended to fade.

Vincent sighed and hung his head, deeming himself tired enough to halt the ship and call it a night as well, hoping that the jostling didn't awaken his raven-haired beauty inside. Pino wasn't easy to liven up; she had a plug and a corner, that was all. By the time he had the vessel at an end the night was darker than black, the wind had died down, the dust whipping the ends of his hair, and his footsteps being the only sound for miles. He looked beat, dragging his feet and crudely ripping the door open to bid himself a farewell, hollow eyes with shadows beneath, and barely able to lift his mouth in a yawn.

Pino's shell was in her corner, eyes glazed over in power-down mode, no movement what so ever. Re-L lay on her cot, back in view, facing the wall, shivering beneath her blanket. It was a sad sight, she didn't trust him enough to allow his comfort through that thick wall of ice surrounding her heart, and finding her only escape from loneliness in her dreams.

"I'm sorry for allowing this to happen Re-L," his shadow hovered over her lithe body, his hand willingly pushed a strand of her hair aside, "I'm sorry that you lost him, I know he was your only friend…" Her body stirred, and she whispered the faint sound of V-i-n-c---but it died on her breath before he could hear it. He smiled and lowered his lips to her ear, hovering over her slumbering body with the smallest of smirks on his face. "I love you, Re-L." He kissed the spot just below her ear, soft enough to not awaken her, but forceful enough for her body to restlessly stir once more.

He chuckled lightly and descended to his own bed on the floor, just below the sleeping beauty. And little did he know that she had heard every word of his speech, and she lightly touched the spot of which he had placed his lips not moments ago, and she couldn't keep the heavy blush off of her cheeks while she awaited his even breathing to finally go to sleep.

-

Sorry for any mistakes.  
I didn't re-read.  
Any-who, this is just a collection of VincentXRe-l one-shots.  
'cause they're absolutely adorable.

-

whitexgodess


	2. Chapter 2

Rational Reasoning

-

**Thorn in My Side: The Crash**

**-**

A conscience is only guilty in the act of doing what said conscience believes is wrong. For those who've had the chance to meet Re-l Mayer, there simply was no conscience in that pretty little head of hers. Always running away, always opposing what she's been told, and always giving that old man and his friends a hard time…

"Re-l Mayer." Eyes wide shut. "124C41+." The girl was nowhere to be found…

She was a natural-born-runner. There were no intentions to hurt feelings of others, she just took off when she didn't like the way something happened. Her grandfather, for example, and his soulless associates of which wouldn't quit nagging her to live her life up to his expectations and pressuring her to fix everything she had ever done because no matter what it was; she was doing it wrong. People who dared to push her down a misleading path of lies to further persuade her from the truth.

Countless times, as a child, she had run away. When she first met Iggy, age five, she didn't like that he couldn't blink, wink, or smile at her, so she left. It took those refugees' hours to find her wandering the streets without a clue of where she was headed; she only wanted to see the people that could blink, wink, and smile at her.

Or even when that fool, Daedalus had dressed her up in white and played 'bride-to-be' with her as the lucky lady and he as the handsome groom; she didn't like it. The girl never appreciated being forced to do anything, and marrying Daedalus was no exception.

Ripping at age 21, the woman never quit her unfortunate habit. Trailing off, watching that man disappear into the violated atmosphere outside the dome; with eyes wide like the wise owl and mind open like a bottle. She bolted because she was curious, not out of fear, she needed answers, and that man held them all like a deck of cards.

Until now, upon seeing the monster of shadows, fearing nothing in his appearance after viewing it so many times before. Her hands traced his face, touching his lips and brushing the shivering dust off his cheeks. He almost smiled at her gesture, had his mind been consumed by any other than Ergo Proxy.

"Re-l…"

"I know you." Her voice was just as gentle as her touch, so indifferent to her usual harshness. "I've met you before…"

--

"_Re-l!" Iggy traced her steps and followed the small dirt tracks to the darkness of the alley, no place for a child. "Re-l!"_

_She was only 117 feet ahead of him, a small patter of heels clicked in the silence yet to be overcome by her auto-reiv's frantic calls. "One, two, C, four, E, F, G, eigh—" A swoop of flesh plopped down to her right, a blood-red shadow with vibrant eyes, the crack in the cement forcing her fall to the ground and making no haste to help her up._

"_Little girl---" he knelt down to her level, lifting a finger to her chin, tilting his own, staring deep into her, "—what are you doing out here at this time?" The beast glanced to the left, and then to the right before fixating her with the look of a demon. "Alone?"_

"_Re-l!" Her sudden halt had granted Iggy the opportunity to catch up to her, she wanted him by her side, she wanted him to hold her hand because she was afraid, terrified of the monster towering high above her. His sinister lips curled into a smirk and he made one last significant glance down to her frail body, touching her frozen tear with his colder finger._

"_Goodbye Re-l…" she couldn't escape his touch, even if she wanted to, she couldn't move an inch. "I hope to see you again."_

"_Re-l!"_

_He disappeared just as quickly as he had come._

--

"Yes," her fingers lightly stroked his hair, "I've seen you," eyes searching bodies, hands feeling skin, and minds reaching eyes, "when I was a child…"

"Re-l Mayer."

"Vincent Law."

Instantly the monster had disappeared, a fog hovering between them, covering his transformation from her eyes. The man emerged seconds later as a fully intact man and not some soulless God of the higher world. "It seems he remembers you too."

She smiled at him, a real smile; finally a friend she could learn to trust…

She couldn't run from this man, not even if she tried.

-

.destiny.  
Not really, but can't a girl dream?  
Thank you: **Blonde-Existentialist **& **SaloManiac**

-

whitexgodess


	3. Chapter 3

Rational Reasoning

-

**Viva La Pop: DJ Earworm**

**-**

Tulips embraced the early sunlight generator, a mechanical breeze forced the stems to sway back and forth, but not enough to escape Re-l's heeled foot. She squished the plant with an ignorant annoyance in her body.

"Re-l!"

_Sigh._ "What, Pino?"

"You squashed the flower!" The little rabbit-suited auto-reiv rushed towards the criminal's feet, shooing her heavy boot away with her little hands and inspecting the half-dead plant. "Awe!" She immediately sent a glare up at Re-l with a pout set on her lips. The woman almost chuckled at her adaptation to man-kind's physical features, she could so easily be mistaken as one with all the time she's spent infected.

"Leave her alone, Pino." Both girls whipped their heads in the same direction with equal shocked expressions on their faces. "I'm sure she didn't mean it." At Vincent's words, Re-l smirked at Pino and Pino growled at Re-l. Like oil and water.

"I think she did it on purpose." The girl turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. Eyes closed and nose in the air.

"Hmph." Re-l's glare would've killed her had she been looking at the woman.

Vincent ran an un-gloved hand through his hair and stumbled closer to the girls, grabbing Re-l's hand upon reaching them and pulling her down to the ground where the crumbled flower lay. She gave him a look that was absolutely obnoxious, but she didn't move with his hands wrapped around her own.

Pino still stood unmoved as Vincent quickly instructed Re-l how to 're-shape' a flower. He coaxed the stem to a bent position then to a standing position with the pale hands that barely moved without his help. "Look Pino, she fixed it." He immediately stood while Re-l remained on the ground, staring at the auto-reiv for some type of approval. Why she had sunken to this level, she did not know. If this had ever happened in the past she would've scoffed and walked away, leaving Vincent with the dead plant and a steaming Pino. But now—now she was actually _waiting _on the approval of an infected robot?

She almost puked with her discovery.

"Yay!" The girl clapped and launched herself into Re-l's arms, hugging her for three seconds before letting go and taking off to explore. The ex-citizen was immovable, staring wide eyed at something distant to her. Someone, no, _Pino _hugged her.

"Heh, she likes you now." Re-l's gaze shot to the man that had started this strange behavior. She used to hate the fool and his ridiculous plots or rather, lack of them. She used to crinkle her forehead in unrelenting thoughts about why he did the things he did and what she would do to fix it. Her opinion of him never used to amount to anything more than the sand on the ground.

But now she realized that he was getting to her. Tunneling through her thick head to her heavy heart with every chaste kiss he planted on her cheek and every time he put her comfort first and everything he did to make her feel a part of their group and every moment he spent warming her up at night.

A light blush crawled up her neck to her cheeks at the thought and Vincent couldn't help but notice and didn't stop the smirk from ascending on his lips. He wanted his fun; God knows how long it's been since he's embarrassed the oh-so-emotionless Re-l Mayer.

Slowly, feeling her frantic eyes on him, he leaned in to brush his nose against her throat, nuzzling it slightly before placing his lips next to ear and whispering in the most seductive way possible: "Re-l—"

She tensed up, freezing like water in winter, and lifted a shaking palm to his chest, just about to push him away before another idea overtook her need and her hand rose to his neck where she pulled him away by his hair and, while ignoring his yelping protest, slamming his lips atop her own.

He stumbled to be closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her flush against him. She couldn't withhold the moan as he subconsciously bit her bottom lip. He'd done this a million times before but never had he felt so _alive_ while kissing her.

Unfortunately, in their heated game of tonsil hockey, neither would've predicted Re-l stepping to the right slightly and once again crushing that barely stable tulip.

"Ahh!" Pino rushed over to their legs, pushing their boots away from their positions and flailing her arms over the squished flower. The two broke away from each other's mouth with a complaint and looked down to the peeved auto-reiv. "Look what you did!"

_Sigh._

-

Oh yeah, I went there.  
I dunno where there is, but I've been.  
Sorry to who ever's reading----it's short.  
One day I'll get around to a long one.  
Thank you to: **Blonde-Existentialist**

**-**

whitexgodess


End file.
